A Childhood Christmas
by ScarlettLovesRhett
Summary: Scarlett is a little girl and wondering if there is more to Christmas than just the birth of Christ. She knows something is missing, but what? Will Scarlett figure out what is missing before Christmas?
1. Chapter 1:Something Missing

A Childhood Christmas

Chapter 1: Something Missing

The snow fell down upon the small town of Jonesboro Georgia. A light blanket of snow lay on the ground as the wind whipped through the air as a chill filled the south. The feeling of Christmas was in the air. Many children were out playing in the freshly fallen snow as they giggled and had a grand time.

Horse and carriage tracks could be seen as they left their marks upon the white snow. While older girls were ice skating with their beau's and feeling as if they were in love.

In a nearby house there were Christmas candles lit in all the windows as the smell of dinner filled the air. The sound of busyness could be heard from inside the house as the sun began to set upon the town.

Little footsteps came running through the white plantation home called Tara.

The little girl ran through the house as she looked out a nearby window. Her lovely and young face reflected off of the wide and tall window. A small gasp came from her small lips, it was snowing! She always loved it when it snowed in fact Christmas was her favorite time of the year...aside from all the parties and things there held in the spring but, that was a different story.

Her green emerald eyes looked at the snow as if she had never seen it before. Oh, how the girl wanted to stay and look at the beautiful sight but she just had to tell her family. The little girl began running yet again. Running, running and running, her lovely chestnut hair which held a lovely silver bow into place moved from side to side as her little blue dress went with the movement of her legs.

"Pa, Mother," the little girl began yelling as she headed down the front staircase. "It's snowing!" came from her small lips as a smile came to her lips while happiness danced in her eyes. Stopping at her mother, Scarlett saw her placing a little green bow in her little sister Carreen's hair.

"Yes, it is Scarlett, dear." Ellen answered her daughter as her youngest daughter thanked their mother for putting in her bow. Ellen gave her a kiss upon the forehead and told her she was welcome.

"Mother, can we go play out in it. Oh, please can we?" A six year old Scarlett asked as her little smile came into play.

"Not right now Scarlett, it's getting late, we still haven't had dinner and we need to have evening prayer." Ellen told her oldest daughter as she got up from the couch in her study.

But all the other children were out playing why couldn't her sisters and she go out? "Ha, ha, you were told no for once." Suellen laughed as she pointed her little finger at Scarlett.

"Oh, be quiet." Scarlett tugged at her little sisters' braid. Truth be told Sullen wasn't that much young then she. Suellen was just a year younger then Scarlett and Carreen was just two years younger than Suellen.

"OW! Mother, Scarlett, pulled my braid." cried Suellen as she ran to mother or to Mammy whoever would take care of the problem.

"Now Miz Scarlett, ya stop being mean to ya sister." Mammy's voice came as Suellen clung to Mammy's white apron.

"Yes, Mammy," Scarlett said as her head went down while her eyes looked at the ground. Her hands where held just as a little girl was supposed to.

After Mammy was gone Scarlett looked up at Suellen. "Baby," and walked away while Suellen gave her a cross look.

Scarlett sat in her window seat looking out as more snow fell as the night progressed. It was a week till Christmas and she still needed to get her family the things she wanted to get them.

What was worse she really didn't know the reason of Christmas. Yes, she knew that Jesus Christ was born on that day and that's why they celebrated Christmas, but there was something else something didn't seemed to be missing.

Still looking out the window her door opened. She looked over at it and saw her mother and Pa standing there. They would always come in and say prayer with her before bedtime…even though they had said evening prayer a little while ago.

"Dear God, Thank you for Mother, Pa, Carreen, Suellen…even though she can be a brat sometimes…

"Scarlett," her parents said as their daughter began her prayer. Their eldest daughter and middle daughter rarely got along.

"Sorry…where was I…oh yes and thank you for the food on our table and a roof over our heads and thank you for the love my parents show me and Jesus name I pray amen." Scarlett opened her eyes and crawled into bed. "Pa, mother, what's the true meaning of Christmas?" she asked as her parents tucked her in.

"Why Katie Scarlett, you know the meaning of Christmas." Gerald answered as if he was shocked to her question.

"I know but it just seems like there is something missing. Something that I can't get," Scarlett answered as she lay her head down upon her pillow and wiggled down into the warm covers of her bed.

"You're young Scarlett, it will come to you in due time." Ellen said kissing her daughter goodnight.

After telling her parents goodnight and that she loved them she drifted off to sleep, for tomorrow was a new day, a day she could go out and play in the snow.

Before morning Tara would be covered in a thick Snow.

**A/N: Hi everyone! Here is one of two of my Christmas stories for GWTW. Hope you liked it:) Let me know thanks. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2:Meeting Rhett Butler

Chapter 2: Meeting Rhett Butler

The following morning Scarlett and her sisters were allowed to go out in play with the other children. Throwing snow balls, making snow angels, making snow man and having a grand ball doing all these things for this only came just once a year. Scarlett ran all around the yard having great fun.

"Scarlett, come back here." Stuart yelled as he chased her with a snow ball in his hand. Hiding behind a dead tree Scarlett waited for him to approach. Within moments she would pelt him with her snow ball.

"Scarlett, what are you doing?" A 12 year old Ashley Wilkes asked from behind Scarlett.

Scarlett jumped at the sound of the voice. "Oh, hi Ashley, just going to get Stuart with this snow ball." Scarlett said as she turned a little red. "Do you want to join us?" she asked.

"Sure, um, Scarlett, why is your face turning red?" Ashley asked as he picked up some snow.

"I don't know." Scarlett said as she tried hiding it. Before long Stuart was on them and threw his snow ball. Scarlett ducked and it got Ashley right in the face.

Scarlett went around the other side of the tree and hid in the carriage. "No, Miz Scarlett, get down from there." Mammy yelled out the door as she watched the girls play.

Scarlett rolled her eyes and got out of the carriage and went and hid someplace else. Running a crossed the ice Scarlett fell and smacked the ice.

"OW!" Scarlett cried as tears fell down her face. Rubbing the back of her head she could feel a bump forming.

"Are you okay?" a boy asked coming over to her and offering his hand to her.

"Yes, I'm fine." Scarlett said still rubbing her head. "My head hurts but other than that I'm okay." Looking at the boy with a smile, "I'm Scarlett."

"It's nice to meet you I'm Rhett." The boy said smiling down at her. This boy had jet black hair, was rather tall for his age and very skinny as well. He just so happened to be 13however, many people mistaken his age much older then what he truly was. Sticking out his hand Scarlett took it and got to her feet.

"I don't think I've ever seen you around here before." Scarlett said as she made her way slowly over to the snow bank.

"Aw, yes, my mother, sister and I moved here from Charleston South Carolina this past summer." Rhett said sitting next to her. "My father died so me and my family moved down here for a better life I guess you could say.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Scarlett said as she held her hand to her forehead. It must be awful to lose a parent at such a young age. Then again she was six and didn't know about that.

"I've learned to live with it. You see my father wasn't the man you would think about as a father. No, in fact when I turned 13 my father told me I had to get a job or I would be kicked out of the house. So I did get a job and tried to make money to help the family. However, dad just took it all the money and spent it on liquor and cigars." Looking at Scarlett as the wind blew by them just like a dream. "Do you need some ice for that bump?" Rhett asked pointing at Scarlett's little bump.

"No-I"

"Miz Scarlett is ya okay?" Prissy yelled as she came over in a heap of panic.

"Yes, Prissy, I'm fine just hurts a little that's all." Scarlett said looking at her.

"We will get some ice for it and have your mother look at it." Prissy said taking Scarlett's hand and guiding her in side.

Looking back Scarlett smiled at Rhett and thanked him for his help. He smiled back and said she was quite welcome.

"Scarlett, are you okay?" Ellen asked as Scarlett and Prissy came through the door.

"Yes, I'm fine mother." Scarlett said still rubbing the back of her head.

Not buying what her daughter was saying Ellen looked at the bump and had Scarlett hold some ice to it.

"Mother, do you know who Rhett Butler is?" Scarlett asked as she sat on her mother's sofa in her office.

"No, I don't dear." Ellen answered her daughter as she looked through some papers. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just wondering that was all." Scarlett said smiling at her mother. He was very nice so it would seem. She didn't see no Ashley Wilkes rushing to her side to help her up. Scarlett let out some air as she sighed heavily and mad like. She would get him someday as her own. Unfortunately she would have to wait till she was much older to do so.

**A/N: Sorry this is a short chapter I've been very busy with college in fact I've had a four page paper due this week and my speech on GWTW next week along with finals. Anyway, thanks for the review:) Keep sending this way. Happy Reading. **


End file.
